


A Small Break

by Colonel_Snivy



Series: I can't believe Indigo's a fucking murderer [1]
Category: Gloomverse (Webcomic)
Genre: AH YES, Good times, a fic based on that drawing i did of indigo with a chainsaw, i guess this is a psycho!indigo idk, okay i suck at writing tho punch me if i get anything wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Snivy/pseuds/Colonel_Snivy
Summary: Bow to the knees, yeahCrank it like a chainsawBow to the knees, yeahCrank it like a chainsawCrank it, crank it backCrank it, crank it, back back---Indigo's just having a little fun, y'know? Breaking into people's houses and coming out drenched in blood? Really fun.





	A Small Break

**Author's Note:**

> AIGHT HI GUYS I MIGHT HAVE GAVE UP ON THE CROSSxREADER FANFIC IDK. NOW I THINK I'M JUST GONNA DO OCCASIONAL THINGS. SO HERE TAKE A FIC THAT'S BASED OFF OF SOMETHING I DREW OUT OF MY BOREDOM.  
> -colonel snivy

_Thump, thump, thump._

The sound of running burst through the quiet hallways of a suburban house, heavy breathing accompanying it.

Someone was fleeing from something. But what is it? A ghost? A hallucination? No, we'll find out soon, since we can hear more footsteps from behind this guy. There were also the sounds of a string being pulled and something getting cranked. After a few moments, the object buzzed to life in the attacker's hands. He grinned softly, running faster, eager to catch his prey. The victim soon ran out of breath, slowing down gradually and ending up cornered.

As soon as the attacker made his way towards him, the victim struggled against the wall, whimpering and shrinking in fear. The pursuiter smiled wider, raising the weapon.

A scream filled the air, silenced by the hissing of a chainsaw, soon followed by the splattering of blood on the walls.

After a few moments, the chainsaw was turned off, dragged away by a guy in full out indigo as the victim's head fell to the ground in a dazed expression, blood leaking out from from the neck of it. He wiped blood off his cheek, a goofy grin on his face. "That felt p good."

Now, he knew something was wrong with him during his first kill a few weeks ago. The satisfying feeling he felt as the blades slipped through that first victim's chest, the beautiful sight of blood spraying everywhere, and oh God, the dripping of red on the walls finished it up and left him amazed. It always did, and he absolutely loved it. He felt weirded out by that feeling at the same time, though. It felt... wrong. To just absolutely savor the feeling of a weapon slipping right through someone, and the sight of dark red oozing out of them... meh, whatever. Indigo shook his head, telling himself not to think too hard about how disgusting his tastes were.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Distracted by it, he quickly wiped his hands on the clean parts of his pants, picking it up afterwards. "Sthup."

"Indigo, where the hell are you? I have something else I want you to do for me."

"Oh, justh relaxthin, can't really come right now. What 'bout you?"

"Same here. But come as soon as possible."

"Aight, aight, Prezth, justh let me finisth up."

"Fine. But be quick with it."

"Gotcha, hot bitch."

"Indigo, I swear I will break your legs when I get the--"

Indigo abruptly stopped the call, laughing to himself. "Asth if you'd ever, ya love me and ya know it. Besthidesth, I'd sthaw ya armsth off before ya get the chancthe."

Excited for the next kill, he took the chainsaw into his palms, gripped it tight, and went into the night to treat himself to a little more fun.

**Author's Note:**

> this is why you don't let me listen to chainsaw in my boredom
> 
> also no this isn't really a headcanon, just a random idea i had  
> -colonel snivy


End file.
